tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsaesci (A Children's Anuad)
The Tsaesci are a race present in the land of Akavir. Little is known about them due to the distance of Akavir from the mainland. However, from kept records by the Fontaine Family and other groups who have had historical contact with the mysterious race, it can be said with absolute certainty that the True Tsaesci are in fact another race of man. History The known history of the Tsaesci, or rather that of the Akaviri who came to Tamriel, is recorded by those who have had limited contact with individuals said to be of the race. The only remembered names are that of the Potentate Versidue Shaie and his son Savirien Choraak, which were portrayed very commonly as golden skinned snakes, or with snakelike characteristics. The Tsaesci were known for various invasions against Tamriel in terms of recorded history. Due to the armored warriors they always sent, little is known of their actual physical appearances from such events. However, based on the Fontaine records passed down by Akaviri Princess Ayase Shiragane, their ancestor, a direct contradiction to this would be seen. The Tsaesci have in fact reached their fifth dynasty, after another bloody civil war, and Ayase Shiragane was the only daughter of the previous Emperor who ruled the Fourth Dynasty. The golden skinned snake men are recorded instead as warriors who wore golden armor that had a dragon motif, except the Tsaesci had a different depiction of dragons. The golden masks worn by their standard rank and file operatives, who refused to actually take them off, resulted in the misconception that the Tsaesci were snake men, when in fact it was simply that their armor was manufactured of glittering bronze dragonscale and shining gold that bore the likeness of a dragon. There were indeed serpentine folk that reported to the Tsaesci, but these were summoned daedra of sorts who were called forth by the Tsaesci Emperor via magic and ritual, seemingly based on the dragons that they used as a motif. They were used as speakers to other races, and emissaries, avoiding the direct necessity for the Tsaesci Emperor to show his own people to those that they disdained, and to increase the mystique of the whole race. Versidue Shaie was in fact one of these summoned individuals, although it is thought his actions against the Empire were against the wishes of the Tsaesci Emperor at that time. Physical Traits The Tsaesci are in fact fully human. They generally possess dark hair and fair skin, along with less pronounced, smoother features. Tsaesci are also known to have much less body hair than many Tamrielic races, and they tend to have eyes in darker shades, although Crimson Irises are not altogether uncommon, especially among their nobility. They are known to have rather average builds in comparison to the other races, and do not have unusual height or girth. Abilities All Tsaesci possess a magical ability to siphon vitality directly with the touch of their hand. This can drain health, stamina and magicka from the touched person into the Tsaesci, for no cost, so long as they can make contact with their hand. It also does not matter which hand they utilize for such. It is known that the average Tsaesci is somewhat physically superior than many Tamrielic races, and they have larger than normal magicka pools. They are long lived and able to control magicka with much greater precision than the Tamrielic races, even compared to the Elves. They are also strongly resistant against poisons and diseases of all forms. It is thought by some that they are possibly somewhat weaker to silver due to their vampire like physiology, even though they are not undead. It is known the Tsaesci are able to summon "golden snakemen" to serve as their emissaries and warriors if it was necessary for such. These golden snakemen were considered disposable to the Emperor, and it is unknown if it was a common talent, or something only the royal family could perform. According to the Fontaine Records by Princess Ayase Shiragane, the highest echelon of Tsaesci, including the entire Royal Family, used a technique known as spirit pressure. It allowed them many ways to bypass armor with deadly kinetic attacks and protect their own bodies even when not wearing any armor. This technique is though to be a unique magic form, and it is known that forming a spirit sword similar to a Shehai from Sword Singing is one of the key abilities. It evidences the great magical control which is typical among the Tsaesci. Technology The Tsaesci were known to utilize dragonscale and metal armors, made to be stronger than most Tamrielic armor, yet lighter and more flexible as well. It was known that the overall protection and construction quality of the armor improved as the ranks increased. Their armor was known to protect the full body. The armor also had ceremonial value and it is thought that there is no ceremonial dressing for Tsaesci of rank. Tsaesci used swords. It was known that their entire army was equipped with katana like weapons, from which the Blades Swords were descended from. Again, the higher ranks would have weapons that had better construction, and it is known that Tsaesci weapons had good construction that lasts long. Ayase Shiragane's records in the Fontaine Archives paints a different picture of the Royalty, who wore no armor and used dual edged straight swords as backup weapons for the case they ran out of magicka. However, as no Tsaesci Royal has ever been seen, it is hard to confirm her word, even if she was a former Tsaesci Royal. The techniques used to make these swords, though, are similar to the technique used in construction of modern Fontaine Swords, which are descended from such weapons with some modifications. Trivia * The Tsaesci are wholly human in A Children's Anuad, and depicted very similarly to Japanese and Chinese individuals. This is because the writers behind A Children's Anuad found the Snake Men themes unfitting for the canon. * More accurately, the Tsaesci are very similar to Chinese Dynasties, where there was unity under a central ruler where their political systems are considered. * The Tsaesci architecture is closer to Japanese Architecture in ACA. * The actual Tsaesci use Japanese based names in ACA. * The Tsaesci Dragon Motif is based on the Chinese Dragon, not the commonly accepted dragons as presented in TES V Skyrim. * The Spirit Pressure used by the Tsaesci is similar to the concept of Ki or Neigong. * The resemblance of the ACA Tsaesci to the Echoes of the Orient Tsaesci is because their creator originally had an idea of what the Tsaesci should be. This served as the prototype for both kinds of Tsaesci, explaining their high similarity. Category:Races